


SPIDERMARVEL

by Thunder_18



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hanging Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_18/pseuds/Thunder_18
Summary: After Peter Parker is done keeping Horizon High safe he gets a call from Ms.Marvel.
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Kamala Khan/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Hanging out Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to these characters all rights belong to Marvel and Disney. that being said sit back relax and enjoy the story.

("Oh what a day") Peter said as he laid on his bed tired from protecting Horizon High from Electro he was still feeling the burn marks on his back from being electrocuted multiple times.  
He was about to go to sleep until he heard his phone ring as much as he wanted to ignore it he didn't he got up and checked his phone it was Ms.Marvel calling  
this took Peter back ("Why would Ms.Marvel call me at this time?") Peter asked himself but he answered his phone ("Hello") Peter said putting his phone on speaker because he was too tired to hold it up to his ear.

("Hey Spidey you doing anything Tomorrow?") Ms.Marvel asked

Peter smiled ("N...no w..why ask?") Peter asked wondering what she about to ask   
("Are you ok? cause you sound horrible") Ms.Marvel said with a little concern in her voice.  
("I'm fine just got done facing Electro actually and let's just say spider's aren't meant to be cooked") Peter joked which made Ms. Marvel chuckle

("Anyways do you wanna hang out tomorrow say 12:00 o'clock at noon"?) Ms.Marvel asked

Peter couldn't help but get a little excited inside because he's been a fan of the Avengers and now he gets to hangout with one. ("Sure why not I'll see you Tomorrow") Peter said laying down once again on his bed ("Alright See you later babe") "WAIT WHAT" before Peter could say anything Ms.Marvel hung up the phone fast, ("That was weird") Peter thought but he just brushed it off and went right to sleep.

(MEAN WHILE AT MS.MARVEL'S HOUSE)

Kamala wanted to punch herself ("Why the fuck did I say babe get it together Kamala your an Avenger") Kamala said trying hard not to get mad at herself  
("Why does he do this to me") Kamala thought to herself.  
It was no secret to her that ever since Spidey helped her with that AIM mission back at that school she started to slowly develop feelings for him but just didn't want to accept it.  
She's an Avenger she had no time for romance right?  
Kamala just ignored her thoughts and got in her bed ("Tomorrow we'll see where it goes") Kamala said as she went to sleep.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms.Marvel and Spider-Man hangout for the day but Ms.Marvel decides she really wants to get to know who Spidey is.

Spider-Man swung through the city as high as possible   
("Alright I need to meet Ms.Marvel at The Empire State Building in 5 minutes gotta hurry") Spidey said as he picked up the pace.

("5 MINUTES LATER")

("Alright I'm here") Peter said as he finally arrived at the Empire State Building   
("It's about time you showed up") Ms.Marvel said clearly growing a little impatient

Spider-Man put his hands up in defense   
("I came as fast as I could besides I'm on time") Spider-Man said   
Ms.Marvel just rolled her eyes ("Fine wanna go grab a drink?") Ms.Marvel asked Spidey nodded and both hero's left for drinks.

("New York City Cafe")

Both hero's sit on top of the building too avoid all the attention from the citizens of New York  
Ms.Marvel looked over at Spider-Man who was busy looking at his phone  
("I wonder what his name is?") Ms.Marvel thought to herself cause come to think of it she really didn't know his name she knew what he looks like but they never really got to know eachother.  
("Hey can I ask you something") Ms.Marvel asked

Spider-Man looked up from his phone ("S..sure what's up")   
Ms.Marvel took a deep breath ("What's your name like your real name?") Ms.Marvel asked, hoping that she was not asking too much.

Spider-Man's eyes widened ("You want to know my....my secret identity?") Spider-man said with caution in his voice  
("Look I'm sorry if I'm asking to much I just thought....")   
before Ms.Marvel could finish she was cut off  
("Peter") Spider-man said as he took off his mask  
("Peter Parker") Peter said with a smile on his face 

Ms.Marvel was taken back the fact that he was so willing to tell her his real name guess he really trust her.

("Well?") Peter said looking deep into Ms.Marvel's eyes   
("Well what?") Ms.Marvel said with a confused look on her face

("I told you my identity now you tell me yours") Peter said   
Ms.Marvel was hesitant at first but she did slowly removed her mask ("Kamala Khan...nice to meet you") Kamala said which made Peter chuckle.

("Kamala...that's a cute name") Peter said 

Kamala blushed but also glared at Peter,   
he took notice of this and quickly tried to take it back  
("Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean cute... I mean not cute as in like you know that cute even though you are kinda cute...not that I'm hitting on you or anything but I mean if that's what you thought....") Peter was quickly cut off when Kamala pulled him into a kiss.

Peter was shocked at first but slowly started kissing back wrapping his arms around her waist and Kamala wrapped her arms around his neck 

Kamala's heart was racing she always kept rejecting her feelings for Peter but now she was totally ready to accept them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope you liked chapter 2.  
> the finale chapter will be up soon.


	3. Relationship vs Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally has a date with Kamala but a villain threaten's New York and Peter's night goes from Bad to probably worse.

Peter Parker was not having a great night   
First he was getting dressed to go on his date with Kamala until the News reported that Electro was destroying DownTown New York.

(DownTown New York 8:00 pm)

Spider-Man was running up the side of a building trying not to get electrocuted ("What's Wrong Spider? too shocking for you?") Electro joked while throwing bolts of energy at Spider-Man.  
("Hey I'm the only one here who makes jokes") Spider-Man said as he leaped inside the building hiding from Electro ("I hope Kamala forgives me") he said while still hiding until his Spider Sense went off he turned around   
("SURPRISE") Electro said as Electro blast Spider-Man out of the building and on to the Street.

MEANWHILE

Kamala sat at the table of the coffee shop   
her and peter both agreed to make it a "small" date first before going out to restaurants  
she was bored but mostly frustrated  
("Where are you Peter Parker")  
she said with a little bit of anger in her voice hoping she didn't just get stood up  
she checked her phone and saw it was 10 PM.

("I should've known he wouldn't show up") She said both disappointed and Mad  
she got up and was about to leave until she heard the tv on the wall   
("As you can see Spider-Man is being absolutely destroyed by the villain known as Electro") The News said  
Kamala stood there widened eyes ("You've got to be kidding me") She said she left the coffee shop quickly.

(Meanwhile back Down Town)

Spider-Man kicked Electro in the face but was then grabbed by the leg and thrown to the ground   
("Any last words Spider-Man") Electro said getting ready to kill Spider-Man until she felt someone tap her shoulder  
she turned   
("Hi") it was Ms.Marvel who punched Electro in the face allowing Spider-Man too grab a fire hose and blast Electro with Water.

Electro was arrested and put in the police car  
meanwhile Spider-Man and Ms.Marvel were on the roof of a nearby building watching  
("Now that was quite Shocking") Spider-Man joked but when he turned around Ms.Marvel had her arms crossed not laughing. ("Okay look I know you're mad but you have to understand that i had to choose between going on a date or saving people and I choose responsibility but I want you to know that I wanted to choose you I really did but I couldn't let people die  
I hope you can forgive me") Peter explained hoping for Kamala not to dump him.  
Kamala walked up to him and just glared  
("Right I'll take that as a no") He Said sadly getting ready to walk away until Kamala grabbed his arm pulled him back and Kissed him  
they kissed for what seemed like hours but really only 5 minutes once they separated Kamala hugged him ("Don't ever scare me like that again") Kamala said bearing her face in his shoulder and Peter hugged back

He may have missed his date but atleast he kept his Girlfriend so yeah this night wasn't all bad.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this was a amazing story to tell and I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1  
> this is my first story about these two and they are my favorite ship.  
> Chapter 2 is coming soon.


End file.
